mixedbagfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers:The Long Road
Characters: Autobots: * Jazzimus Prime/Smoothroll. (Altmode: Harley-Davidson motorcycle.) His weapon of choice is now the Shotgun, except with two barrels. His colorscheme changed to Sky-Blue, Green,and Black. ''"Drastic moves call for drastic actions." '' (He basically now is a Motorcycon, or Cy-Kill from Go-Bots..) * Beetlecharger. (Altmode: Hornet.) Flashbee cannot speak anymore, and just makes buzzing noises. He is very angry at the Decepticons, and a bit angry at himself because he kinda hates his new body. He doesn't use explosives anymore, well except his Grensword. Beetlecharger feels like he had took a leap of faith, and that he isn't himself anymore. He keeps trying to prove something to Smoothroll, and the others. His color scheme is still Yellow, except this Yellow's much darker. He also has some black on him. * Castiron. (Altmode: Revolver,later a Luger.) A new addition to the Autobots. His weapon of choice is a chain and an axe. Castiron is a master of hiding and disguise, much like Windcharger before him. His colorscheme is black and brown. * Stallion. (Altmode: Old Ford Mustang.) Another new addition. Stallion's much like a horse because he loves running and runs fast,too. He likes to think that he's the hot stuff and likes to stand there with his arms crossed. His weapon of choice are his two wrist-mounted blasters. He has a black,white,and grey color scheme. (He has a Gobot name..) * Shuffle. (Altmode: Chevy Bel-Air with sirens.) The rebellious fembot, known for her stubbornness and her determination. Smoothroll thinks she has lots to learn. She has alot of fire in her core, and lots of sass atop that. She uses two blaster-pistols which also function as grapples and can shoot out anything. She has an orange,white and red colorscheme. * Numbskull. Shuffle's accomplice, and for a good reason. He gets into loads of trouble, and wields an European sword and a plasma shield. He transforms into a purple and white jet. Decepticons (Brown Caste): * Control Freak. (Yes, I know, he's named after a Teen Titans villain.) (Altmode: TV and Remote Control,later a Playstation.) He's the leader of the Decepticons, and most of his subordinates confuse him for Airwave. (The same Airwave from New Beginnings..) He has no real weapon of choice besides that he can shoot lazers out of his fingertips (and sometimes his eyes, like Cyclops from X-Men.) Also,he's very bossy at that. * Ambercrombie. (Altmode:Spider.) Control Freak's second in command, and very tomboyish. She has an enmity with Shuffle and Beetlecharger. She also has a power, which is forcing people to dance. Her weapon of choice are brass knuckles,though sometimes she uses fisticuffs. Her colorscheme is Brown,beige and tan. She also gets confused with an old Decepticon,which is Ventreus. * Red Widower/Twirl. (Altmode: Helicopter.) The trickster, now an Aerial warrior. She had gotten caught by the DJD, and they had "Rebirthed" her as Twirl. She had grew more aloof than her old self, and now thinks she is a ballerina. Her 'Twirl' program unravels quickly as she dances, though she kinda admits to liking this new name. She also kept her quickdrawing thing, though she also uses her helicopter blades and a shield. Some confuse her for Tailstrike. Constructicons: * Keltor. Keltor is widely known as "The mighty builder". A very egotistical Constructicon that doesn't really like fighting. If he does fight, he'll use a battleaxe. He transforms into a red and white payloader. * Trench. Trench is ever self-loathing. Only thing that he doesn't loathe is SAND. Brown Caste call him 'The Sandman'. He also hates having to work with Keltor. He uses claws,shovels and bombs in battle and transforms into a Buffalo MPV. He has a White and Blue colorscheme. * Wrench. Wrench is very traitorous as he is scheming. He's the Constructicon equivalent of Starscream except he doesn't mind working with his enemies against other enemies. Wrench transforms into a bulldozer with a green,red and brown colorscheme. He uses pickaxes and blades in battle. Category:Transformers Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021